mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Armor
, an example of Calradian armor.]] Armor is any item worn to protect the wearer from damage. In Mount&Blade, armor is worn on four areas, the pieces combine to protect three regions: head, body, and legs. Shields are technically a type of armor, but are sold alongside weapons in the marketplace. Body armor Body armor carries the largest armor rating per piece, it is important for archers as they are vulnerable to all attacks while attempting to shoot. Some body armors also have leg armor to help mounted units. Gloves Gloves offer a small bonus to body armor. Helmets Helmets are important for infantry to protect from overhead attacks that almost exclusively hit the targets head. With a good helm lighter body armor can be worn, granted a shield is used. Boots Boots provide leg armor, which is important for horsemen, as the majority of non-missile attacks will hit the horse or legs. Shields Shields provide only damage reduction while blocking. When held in the hand or worn on the back, however, they can passively prevent a missile from inflicting damage if it hits the shield. Horse Armor Horse armor is not sold separately from a horse. More heavily-armored horses are able to withstand a lot more damage, however they trade off speed for that benefit. For example, Coursers, the fastest horses available, are much less armored than Chargers, which move much more slowly. When taking damage, the Courser takes a lot more damage than the Charger, and consequently, Courser riders are more frequently unhorsed than Charger riders. Arena and Training Arena and Training equipment is special sets of armor that are only used during Tournaments and while training. Encumbrance The more a piece of armor weighs, the higher the player's encumbrance becomes which in turn decreases overland map movement speed as well as in battle. The Athletics skill counters this issue by increasing the player's running speed and map speed. Nord Huscarls are renowned for their high athletics. Modifiers Each piece of armor has several possible Modifiers. Not all modifiers are available for every item as they only apply for appropriate materials; you couldn't have a cracked shirt, for example. Modifiers either increase or decrease the item's stats. They also drastically change the value of the item, despite only making a maximum difference of 10 between the worst and best modified feature. Items obtained through the cheatmenu cannot have modifiers. General modifiers The following modifiers can appear on Body Armor, Helmets, Gloves, and Boots. Shield modifiers The following modifiers can appear on shields. Trivia *''Mount&Blade'' classic and Warband are supposed to be set in the year 1257, however some armor is anachronistic for that timeline such as the Plate Armor, Vaegir Elite Armor, Khergit Elite Armor, and many more. *Vaegirs and Khergit share the same model of lamellar vest but with different texture, yet they have the same model and texture for the lamellar armor. *In real life, the coats of plates was the predecessor of the brigandine thus making the brigandine better than the coats of plates, but in the Mount&Blade universe, the coats of plates is stronger than the brigandine. ru:Броня Category:Armors